Spotlight-Antrag
center|700px|Spotlights Spotlight-Anträge Auf dieser Seite kann deine Wikia-Community die Erstellung eines Spotlights beantragen. Klicke auf den „Stelle deinen Antrag“-Button und fülle im neuen Fenster die Vorlage gemäß dem weiter unten gezeigten Beispielantrag aus. Unterschreibe deinen Antrag unbedingt mit ~~~~. Stelle deinen Antrag __NOWYSIWYG__ Kriterien: *Der Antragsteller muss Administrator der jeweiligen Wikia-Community sein oder verlinkt auf die Diskussion mit dem betroffenen Administrator, damit wir wissen, dass er mit der Beantragung eines Spotlights einverstanden ist. *Die Wikia-Community sollte über ca. 100 Artikelseiten verfügen; Stubs sollten maximal 1/5 aller Seiten ausmachen. *Ein Logo, Favicon und ein passender Hintergrund sollten vorhanden sein. *Die Hauptseite sollte über ein ansprechendes Layout und Design verfügen sowie Links zu den wichtigsten Inhalten bereitstellen. *Wichtige und aktuelle Inhalte sollten auch über die Wiki-Navigation abrufbar sein. *Jede Seite sollte kategorisiert sein und überhaupt sollte eine klare Kategoriestruktur vorhanden sein. Diese hilft den Lesern dabei, vernünftig durch das Wiki zu navigieren. *Das vorgeschlagene Bild für das Spotlight muss akzeptabel sein, im Querformat vorliegen und ansprechend wirken. **Verwendet nicht euer Wiki-Logo als Bild und verzichtet auf Text. Nehmt ein buntes Bild, welches die Aufmerksamkeit des Auges des Betrachters auf sich zieht! **Die Maße eines Spotlights sind 255x123 Pixel. Euer Bildvorschlag muss nicht exakt diese Maße aufweisen. Sofern es in einem passenden Format vorliegt, können wir es entsprechend zuschneiden. Beachtet, dass der untere Teil von einem Textfeld überdeckt wird. *Das Wiki sollte vom Thema her kein Duplikat eines größeren/etablierten Wikis sein oder das gleiche oder nah verwandte Thema eines etablierten Wikis behandeln. *Falls der Spotlightantrag angenommen wurde, darf erst 6 Monate nach Ablauf dieser Beantragung ein weiteres Spotlight beantragt werden. Hinweise: Solltest du Hilfe bei einigen der oben genannten Punkte benötigen, kann dir vielleicht unser Community Development-Team helfen. Bitte beachte, dass eine Spotlightbewerbung eine gewisse Zeit dauern kann, da #die Spotlights im monatlichen Turnus erneuert werden #nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Spotlights pro Auswahl aufgenommen werden können #bestimmte Kriterien vor Erstellung des Spotlights erfüllt sein müssen. Das Wikia-Team sieht sich deinen Antrag so bald wie möglich an und wird auf dieser Antragsseite antworten. Das Wikia-Team behält es sich vor, unpassende Spotlightanträge ohne nähere Angabe von Gründen abzulehnen, oder entsprechend anzupassen. Bitte akzeptiere diese Entscheidung. ca:Wikia:Spotlights en:Project:Spotlights es:Wikia:Spotlights fr:Spotlights ja:Wikia:ウィキアスポットライト nl:Spotlights pt:Central_da_Comunidade:Spotlights zh:Wikia:Spotlights pl:Project:Spotlight __TOC__ Beispielantrag Die Legende der Wächter Wiki (akzeptiert) :Geht klar. Ich kann es ausnahmsweise auch noch kurzfristig für die März-Spotlights mit aufnehmen. :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:38, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Pfotenballenklub (akzeptiert) :Akzeptiert. :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:54, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Psi Wiki (abgelehnt) :Das Bild ist aktuell zu hoch -- AmonFatalis (wall • ) 18:14, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Sternensaat. Leider muss ich den Spotlight-Antrag des Psi Wiki ablehnen. Das Erscheinungsbild ist nicht sonderlich augenfreundlich und eine Stichprobe der Artikel hat ergeben, dass viele davon wesentliche Mängel in Sachen Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Formatierung aufweisen. ::Gruß ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:54, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) WWII Wiki (abgelehnt) Hi Fargo 84, while we would love to see the German WWII Wiki getting more attention, the main problem is that it mainly consists of articles written in English. Most active editors prefer to create original content instead of simply translate or revise existing texts. Due to the fact that the community does neither contain original content written in German nor has an active German speaking community, it is not eligible for a spotlight and I have to decline your application. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:38, 26. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Wallace und Gromit Wiki Ich vermute, dass das nichts wird, da das Wikia noch nicht diesen Kriterien entspricht: "Die Wikia-Community sollte über ca. 100 Artikelseiten verfügen; Stubs sollten maximal 1/5 aller Seiten ausmachen.". Ich kann dir aber empfehlen, eine Projektbeschreibung zu erstellen, um das Wikia bekannter zu machen. Grüße, PaulÜBER MICHKONTAKT ZU MIR 10:43, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Stefanie2001, :ich empfehle dir, zunächst einmal das Fundament für ein Wikia zu legen, also einen soliden Grundstock der wichtigsten Artikel, eine übersichtliche Hauptseite und ein ansprechendes Design, bevor wir uns über ein Spotlight unterhalten. Dafür müssen nicht sämtliche oben aufgezählten Kriterien haarklein erfüllt sein :) :Wenn wir von Wikia dir dabei in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein können, dann gib uns gerne Bescheid. :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:56, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Science-Fiction Wiki (akzeptiert) :Akzeptiert und noch fix in die aktuelle September-Runde gebracht. TWD Spotlight - Antrag für ca. 12.10.2015 - 30.11.2015 __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Community Development